Count Caesar/Gallery
Season one The Ticket Master Upper-class ponies looking at Rarity S1E03.png Rarity at Celestia's throne room S1E3.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy on the catwalk S1E20.png|Fluttershy on the catwalk. Fluttershy must do this S1E20.png Fluttershy on the catwalk 2 S1E20.png Royal Ribbon, Lyrica and Caesar admire Fluttershy S1E20.png|Smiling as Fluttershy walks by. Catwalk S1E20-S8E4.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Applejack feeling lost in Manehattan S1E23.png Young Applejack tongue-tied S1E23.png The Best Night Ever Canterlot S1E26.png Arriving at the gala S1E26.png Rarity's Fantasy S01E26.png Rarity ends her solo S1E26.png At the Gala background ponies 2 before S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 2 after S01E26.png Caesar, Royal Ribbon, Sealed Scroll, and Lyrica singing after Rainbow Dash's solo S1E26.png Pinkie Pie ends her solo S1E26.png At the Gala background ponies 3 S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 4 S01E26.png Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png Rarity excited S01E26.png|Rarity is excited. Prince Blueblood takes a look at Rarity S1E26.png Applejack arrives with her cart S1E26.png Applejack about to start selling her items S1E26.png Soarin' approaches Applejack's stand S1E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png Rainbow Dash about to enter the Vip area S1E26.png Pinkie Pie dancing at the Gala S01E26.png Pinkie Pie stands next to the statue S1E26.png Pinkie Pie "it's all I ever dreamed" S01E26.png Diamond Mint Golden Harvest shocked S1E26.png Ponies glaring at Pinkie S1E26.png Pinkie Pie "It's all I ever dreamed?" S1E26.png Ponies at the gala S1E26.png Queue of ponies by the castle stairs S1E26.png Rainbow Dash catches Caesar S01E26.png Confident Rainbow S1E26.png Spitfire talking to a pony S1E26.png Rainbow kicks S1E26.png Gasp S01E26.png Pinkie Pie party S01E26.png May Ball disgruntled by Pinkie S1E26.png Applejack bringing apple cake into hall S1E26.png Rainbow Dash "now's my chance!" S1E26.png Surprised crowd S1E26.png Rainbow carrying statue S1E26.png Rainbow can't handle it S1E26.png Nobleponies watch pillars topple S01E26.png Rainbow Crash S01E26.png Season two Sweet and Elite A Canterlot street S2E9.png Vase being auctioned S2E9.png Ponies betting S2E9.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png Rarity mmh... S2E9.png Rarity no reason S2E9.png Rarity off she goes S2E9.png Musical ensemble Canterlot garden party S2E09.png Rarity slow and cuddly S2E9.png Rarity now go! S2E9.png Rarity now what S2E9.png Rarity feeling S2E9.png Rarity infinite cuteness S2E9.png Hearth's Warming Eve Ponies walking through town S2E11.png A Friend in Deed Cranky following Matilda S2E18.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo throwing out flowers S02E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance with menacing face S2E26.png Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png Wedding sham S02E26.png Queen Chrysalis looks back at Shining Armor S2E26.png Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking down to the crowd S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance about to dance S2E26.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor start dance S2E26.png The crowd S2E26.png Party time S02E26.png Rarity dance S2E26.png Luna dancing S02E26.png Wedding dance S2E26.png Twilight and Shining Armor at coach S02E26.png Twilight talking to Shining Armor 3 S2E26.png Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Ponies walking through Canterlot S03E01.png Ponies in Canterlot S3E1.png Games Ponies Play Applejack oh please S3E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Twilight leaping S3E13.png Twilight singing "my Ponyville" S03E13.png Twilight singing "can things ever go wrong" S03E13.png Twilight dancing on the table S3E13.png Ponies watching Twilight dance S3E13.png Savoir Fare dancing on table S3E13.png Twilight helped down from table S03E13.png Twilight looks over her subjects S03E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Twilight, Spike, and Canterlot ponies S4E01.png Power Ponies Spike looking down on Maretropolis S4E06.png Pinkie Pride Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Simple Ways Ponies dancing S4E13.png Trenderhoof giving Rarity a rose S4E13.png Equestria Games Spike counts to "fourteen thousand" S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 The Appleloosans happy S4E26.png Season five Make New Friends but Keep Discord The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Overhead view of the Gala ballroom S5E7.png Gala ponies not laughing S5E7.png Crowd silent and Masquerade coughing S5E7.png Gala colt trembling S5E7.png Unnamed colt incredibly frightened S5E7.png Amending Fences Moon Dancer walking to the library S5E12.png Canterlot library exterior shot S5E12.png Twilight teleports outside the restaurant S5E12.png Twilight calling out to Moon Dancer S5E12.png Rarity Investigates! A carriage with boxes S5E15.png Season six The Cart Before the Ponies High-society ponies look at excited Rarity S6E14.png Sweetie Belle "didn't know you'd be this excited" S6E14.png Rarity shouting in Carousel Boutique S6E14.png Rarity opens the boutique's front door S6E14.png Rarity kicks high-society ponies out of the boutique S6E14.png Season nine Growing Up is Hard to Do Sweetie Belle takes Caesar's top hat and cane S9E22.png Sweetie Belle with a top hat and cane S9E22.png Sweetie Belle dancing with Caesar's cane S9E22.png Miscellaneous Wedding trumpeters promotional image S2E26.jpg First wedding promotional image S2E26.jpg Post wedding promotional image S2E26.jpg Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 3.jpg